


It's That Time Again

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), College AU, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee is feeling under the weather. Can Azula cheer her up?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	It's That Time Again

Azula walked into her and Ty Lee’s dorm room to find her lying on the ground in child’s pose in the dark, blasting disney music. 

Azula flipped on the lights which elicited a weak groan from the girl on the floor.

“Are you doing some midday yoga Ty?” 

Ty Lee rolled onto her side and clutched her knees to her chest, saying nothing. 

Azula walked over and squatted down next to her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

“What’s wrong,” she asked. 

“Period cramps,” Ty Lee moaned from the floor. 

“Aw,” Azula cooed. “US Nationally ranked gymnast Ty Lee brought low by some cramps. If only all those little girls could see you now. ‘Stay positive no matter what,’ you said to that magazine.” 

“‘Zula I really can’t do this right now,” Ty Lee said, turning over to face away. 

“Well luckily for you, I said ‘do whatever it takes,’” Azula said, and in one swift motion she scooped Ty Lee into her arms and lifted her up. “And now I will do whatever it takes so that my girlfriend doesn’t keep rolling around on the dirty floor listening to shitty music.” 

With her foot Azula nudged the speaker and cut off Miley Cyrus on her fifth consecutive rendition of the climb. 

When Ty Lee recovered from her surprise ascent she threw her arms around Azula’s neck. 

“It’s not shitty music,” she muttered as Azula placed Ty Lee on her bed.

“Trust me, Miley is thanking me right now,” Azula said, trying to pull away. 

“Wait, where are you going. Cuddle with me,” Ty Lee begged. 

Azula kissed her forehead and then pulled a little harder, causing Ty Lee to drop her arms and pout. 

“Don’t be so needy Ty. I’ll be there in a second. I just want to get some things.” 

Ty Lee’s pout disappeared and was replaced with a beaming smile as she watched Azula gather things from around the room. 

When Azula came back with an armful of goodies, Ty Lee scootched over so she could sit down on the bed. 

“Sit up,” Azula commanded and Ty Lee complied, resting a hand on her stomach. “So dramatic,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

The first thing she held up was midol and a bottle of water. 

“Take two,” she said, opening the pills and shaking two into her girlfriend’s awaiting palm. She then unscrewed the cap of the water and pressed it into Ty Lee’s other hand. Ty Lee dutifully took the painkillers. 

“Now will you cuddle with me,” Ty Lee asked, batting her eyes. 

“Not yet,” Azula said. Then she broke into a wicked smile like she always did if she was about to break the rules. “First, snacks!” 

She held up a bag of Ty Lee’s favorite chocolate covered pretzels. 

“I know we’re in season but what coach doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Azula said. Ty Lee grinned and grabbed the bag, ripping it open and popping a pretzel into her mouth. 

“Mmm, ‘Zula, they’re so good,” Ty Lee said, eating a few more. “Do you want one?”

Azula shook her head. 

“Come on, just one.”

“I’m okay, they’re for you.”

“You bought these just for me and you’ve been hiding them until I needed them?”

“I bought them yesterday when my period started and I knew that it was only a matter of time before this happened ag-” Azula was cut off by Ty Lee shoving a pretzel in her mouth. She closed her mouth quickly to trap her girlfriend’s finger and licked it slowly as she pulled it out, sending a shiver down Ty Lee’s spine. 

“They’re not bad, these pretzels,” Azula said quietly. 

Ty Lee smacked her arm.

“What was that for,” Azula said. 

“Stop being horny for one day and just cuddle with me,” Ty Lee demanded. 

“I feel like if you ask so many times it loses the effect,” Azula said with a smirk. 

“I feel like you’re wrong,” Ty Lee replied and she yanked Azula’s leg so she was lying down on the bed. Then she grabbed her arm and lifted it over herself. Azula took over, hugging Ty Lee close to her, the acrobat’s face lying right next to hers. 

“See,” Ty Lee whispered. “It feels just as nice to get things that you ask for as getting surprised.” 

Azula hummed in response. 

“Now tell me you love me,” Ty Lee commanded. Azula rolled her eyes. “Tell. Me,” Ty Lee said. 

“I love you,” Azula said quietly. 

“I love you too,” Ty Lee said, closing her eyes and burrowing into Azula. She had forgotten all about her period cramps.


End file.
